


Beautiful Connection

by isabelle_4



Category: Beautiful Disaster - Fandom, Jamie McGuire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelle_4/pseuds/isabelle_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Raven wanted was to find her cousin Abby Abernathy and help her. She never expected to meet him. He would flip her world and break her walls. Although he had problems of him own. Raven tried to walk away from her friends and from him. But he never left her side. He tried to escape from his past , but he learned something. Old habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first think that comes to mind about my family is that it was shitty as hell.

Well for all I know at least. 

My parents were alcoholics and ended up in a car crash one day while they where drunk as hell, I

was in the back seat of the car but somehow came out unharmed. I was four years at that time.

That's how I got my nick name Unlucky 4. 

Somehow instead of looking at the part were I survived and my parents didn't , they made it a way that it was my fault they died in the first place. 

Well , I don't remember much about that but my only uncle didn't want me and I ended up in foster care.

When I started to grow up , all the kids bullied me for my cocky behavior , well a girl that was

thirteen years old who didn't care much about family and her foster care family classified her as an

arrogant child with anger issues. Well I did get angry at everything they told me but they were

annoying as hell and they adopted me just because they needed a play buddy for their daughter because the mother couldn't have other children. 

They were great at first but since my character was against their nature , I ended up being the black sheep of the family. 

So yeah don't expect me to be princess butterflies and all that. I found out my uncle had ended up drinking himself to sleep and that his child was his misfortune. I only found out I had a cousin almost my age from the newspaper. 

My mother , my real mother wasn't close with this uncle and they never talked. My cousins name was Abby Abernathy and she was called Lucky thirteen cause of some stupid poker , I wanted to meet her but the contract of the foster care said I had tobe legal for me to leave the foster family and go my own way. Well that was my intention , this girl must be going through some deep horse shit and I wanted to help her, so that she would not to end uplike me, a cocky brat who tries to be tougher than anyone so no one see that she is messed up as fuck inside. Today was my twentieth birthday and I was about to leave the foster family. 

" Well , I am off." I said in an awkward tone.

My foster sister , took a liking in me somehow and I ended up liking her as well , she is the only thing I am gonna miss from this shit hole. 

"Gonna miss you." My foster mother said with a fake smile.

Sure , they will probably throw a party and throw away every picture of me , they even gave me the money happily for me to leave.

Elena looked at me and came to hug me.

" Thank you for being my sister."She said smiling.

I nodded and smiled at her.

" Thank you for helping me find my cousin." I said.

She helped me a lot to see where my cousin was , I may look like a creepy stalker but she is the only

family I have left , I just wanted to check she was fine , then I would leave.

Elena smiled and gave me one last hug.I threw my bags in the back of my crappy car.

She was old but she was my buddy , I worked like crap to pay it and now its finally mine.

My cousin left Kansas and went to a collage named Eastern. She left that shitty life behind and I

couldn't be prouder. Don't get me wrong I don't even know the girl but somehow , we have the same

blood running in our veins and I'm sure she doesn't want to end up like her father.

The engine whined when I started the car.

" We have a long way to go , so keep up the good work." I said.

I put my glasses on and rolled down the window and off I was.

I was about to crash into my cousins life and tell her I exist , wasn't gonna be pretty.

The road was long and I had time to think what I could say.

But what the hell was I going to say?

Hi I am your cousin , I stalked your life to find out were you where so I could see if you ended up like

our shitty family or not.

Great.

She would probably think I have shit in my head and won't believe me.

Well shits 'n all , I want her to know she has family if she needs.

Not that I am a perfect family example.

My head was in a fuzz, I shook it and let my dark curls flow with the wind.

I just started an adventure with no visible , stable , end.

Talk about stupidity.

 

The smell of petrol filled my lungs as I stretched my legs.

" Long trip sweetheart ?" An old man said while filling my car with petrol.

" Yeah."

" All filled up." he said.

" Thanks." I said putting the money in his smelly hands.

" There is a store if you need to fill up." He said grinning with his yellow teeth.

Gross.

An annoying chirp sounded as I opened the stores door.

" Welcome." The guy behind the counter said.

Well he looked happy to be here.

After getting some snacks and some beer, I headed to the counter.

" Awesome tattoos , for a chick."The guy behind the counter said.

For a chick ? Seriously?

" Thanks." I said while rubbing my tattooed arm.

He grinned.

" You got some great tattoos yourself." I said leaning on the counter.

He smiled.

" That would make 20 dollars." He said while trying not to make it obvious that he is looking at my

tits.

I gave him the bill , winked at him and put the glasses back on.

When I was about to opened the door, a hand slammed the door.

I chuckled.

" How about I give you something extra." A voice said in my ear.

I turned around with a grin on my face.The counter guy looked at me from head to toe as he licked his lips.

I took his chin between my fingers.

" Nice try , sweetheart, but I'm in a hurry."

From his eye's it looked it will take much more than that to remove him from my sight.

I grinned and punched him in the stomach.

He took a step back and held his stomach.

" Don't ever call me a chick again."

I grabbed his wrist and pushed him back.

The guy grinned.

" I like you ."

" Too bad you got a small dick but your not bad yourself." I said and I walked back to my car.

I put the bags in the back and climbed back in the car.

" So your not even gonna tell me your name." The guy appeared in my window.

I smiled.

" Raven."

" Well , hello Raven , I am Brett."He said outstretching his hand.

I started the engine.

" See you around Brett."

I drove away , trying not to take his outstretched hand with me.

Sorry buddy , I don't sell my vagina so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

" So this is Eastern huh?" I said to myself as I got out of the car and stretched my legs.

Driving for hours always made me cranky.

I took a look around.

Jocks , sorority bitches , nerds.Everything college material.

I took out a cigarette , to calm my nerves.

Damn colleges , too much drama.

" Hey , do you have a lighter?" A guy asked me.

" Sure." I tossed him the lighter.

Taking a few drags out of my cigarette made me feel better.

" A girl shouldn't smoke." The guy from before said.

I took off my sunglasses and gave him a stare.

He put his hands upwards.

" Didn't say anything."

I chuckled.

" Wait , you look familiar." He said.

" How so , first time here." I said as I dropped the last bit of the cigarette down on the ground and crushed it with my shoe.

" Oh my god, you look like a friend of mine." he said jumping like an idiot.

" And ?" I said uninterested.

He outstretched his hand.

" Name's Finch."

I took his hand.

"Raven."

 

Then a thought clicked in my head.

" Wait , what's this friends name ?"I said edging from my car.

" Abby , why ?" He said.

Seriously ? Is it so easy to find a person here.

" Would you take me to her?." I asked.

" Why would I do that ?" He said suspiciously.

" I am her cousin."

He opened his mouth and all that came out was an :

" Oh."

He put his cigarette out and nudged me to follow him.

He lead me through a yard and through what looked like a cafeteria door.

" There." He pointed.

I looked the way he was pointing ,there was a table filled with jocks except for four people.

" You look exactly like her." Finch said.

He put an arm around my shoulder and pushed me forward.

" Finch." The two girls said.

" Hey girls , this is Raven." Finch said pushing me forward and I glared at him.

" Hi , I am America." The girl said.

I nodded.

" Pidge, do you know her?" one of the guys said.

Abby was staring at me.

This is somehow very awkward.

" Wait , look she looks just like Abby." The other guy said.

I looked at the others , they seemed fine.

" Hey Abby , who's the slut ?" One of the jocks asked.

Slut ?

" Are they your friends ?" I asked Abby.

She looked at them.

" Not all of them."

I nodded and walked near the guy who spoke.

All the jocks looked at me as I sat near the guy and crossed me legs.

" What's your name ?" I asked with my best flirtatious smile.

" Jenkens , but for you , Chris."

I chuckled.

" Well Chris , I thought I heard you call me a slut." I said putting a finger on his chest.

" Aren't you ?" He said moving closer.

I smiled.

" Well." I said.

I got up and the went behind me and leaned into his ear.

" Call me slut again and your balls will be my dogs dinner."

" Your just a slut , what do you think you can do ?" He said chuckling.

I smiled , waiting for this.

I took his head and crashed it on the table.

" Call me slut again and you will pay." I said.

I kept crushing his face on the table.

Wimp.

He nodded.

" Good boy."

I looked behind me to find the whole cafeteria looking at me.

No need to re-phrase what I said earlier , I hate college.

Abby kept staring at me and so were her friends.

" Name's Raven , I know you may not know me but I am your cousin." I said.

" What?" She asked shocked.

" Abby doesn't have any relatives."The girl next to her said getting up.

Good she has good friends.

I smiled.

" Well , its up to you to believe me or not. I'll stay here for a while if you want to talk." I said slipping my glasses back on.

I walked outside and grabbed another cigarette.

Well that went well. I just scared the shit out of her.

" Wait." I heard someone shout behind me.

Abby was jogging my way.

" Are you really my cousin?" She asked.

Her eyes looked hopeful but also doubt laid in them.

Deep secrets laid in them.

" Yeah." I said.

" But how ?" She asked.

I looked around to see if no one was around.

Her friends were coming our way.

" Pidge ?" The guy said putting a hand around Abby's waist.

" Pidge?" I asked.

" Yeah and ?" The guy said, with a murderous glare.

" Travis." Abby said.

" So you really her cousin?" The other guy said.

" Well believe it or not I am." I said looking at them.

" Do they know about our family?" I asked to her giving her the right stare to understand me.

She nodded.

" Well , Mike had a sister and well I am her daughter." I put it simply.

" He never said he had a sister."Abby said.

" Well , of course , she had a more of a drunk ass then your father." I said.

" Had?" Abby said suspecting something.

" Yeah , they died when I was four."I said.

" No way." The girl said.

" No that's not possible are you-"Abby said.

" Unlucky four." The other girl said putting a hand of her mouth.

" Great , my reputation proceeds me ,well my luck." I said taking a few drags our of my cigarette.

" An unlucky four exist? Thought you were the only lucky thirteen." The guy named Travis said.

" Well , it runs in the family pretty boy." I said.

He glared at me , making it clear he doesn't like me.

" Why now ? And why didn't Mike take you ?" Abby asked.

Fear dwelled in her eyes.

" He didn't want me , well who would want an unlucky child , really ?" I said chuckling.

" How can you laugh?"

" America right ?" I asked.

The other guy put a hand on her shoulder.

" Well , if you know Abby so much you must know from what she went through right ?" I said

She nodded.

" Well , to put it bluntly I was worse." I said.

She was about to say something but I stopped her.

" Look I don't know what she went through , with a father like Mike , I can imagine , that's why I came,I couldn't leave my foster family until I was an appropriate age.That's why , I am sorry I couldn't come before and let you pass through that deep shit alone. But I can see now that you have great company and I can leave." I said turning my back to them.

" Hey , pretty boy , protect her if she is so important to you." I said.

" No need to tell me." Travis said sounding truthful.

I chuckled and walked to my car.

A hand stopped me.

" Wait." Abby said.

" Why are you leaving ?" She said.

I turned around to look at her.

" Look , I know that being an Abernathy is no cake and you want to get away from it and don't get me wrong me too, so I just came to check on you , to tell you thateven if our family is shitty , you have a cousin. That's all." I said smiling at her.

" The hell with that , you just show up , tell a bomb like that and just leave , are you fucking kidding me ?" Travis said.

I looked at him.

" Shut the fuck up." I said.

He took a step back.

" I like her." The other boy said.

America turned around with a hole in her face.

" Wait baby , let me explain , she just made Travis take a step back , you must admit that's awesome."he said putting his hands of America's shoulders.

She thought for a second and seemed to calm down.

" True , Mad Dog Maddox is not so mad." America said.

" America , you know I hate that fucken name." Travis said.

" Trav, don't talk to her like that ,man." The other guy stepped in front of the girl.

" Sorry Mare." Travis said turning his attention back to me.

" This is why I am leaving." I said.

They all turned to look at me.

" Get why I got called unlucky , Abby?" I asked her.

She was still looking at me , trying to find a connection somehow.

"Oh come on , it wasn't your fault."America said.

I smiled.

" Who knows."

I turned around and dropped in my car.

Abby didn't say anything.

Not that I blame her , I dropped a bomb like that on her.

I started the engine and then I heard a thump.

I turned around to see Abby in the passengers side.

" What?" I asked her.

" I want to know my cousin before she leaves." She smiled.

" Sure about that ? I am not a piece of cake." I said.

" Don't worry so aren't I."

Well somehow we do look the same.

I looked at the others.

" Coming?"

They all looked at me for a second but dropped behind me without a word.

" Where to ?" I turned to Abby.

She turned around.

" Sure take her to our place."Travis said.

" Well , look who is opening up." I said.

" Shut up." He said.

"Travis don't talk to my family that way." Abby said.

Travis looked taken aback.

" Don't worry Abby , I am sure , he is just concerned about you." I said.

She turned to me.

" Lead the way." I said before this car got a shit lot awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

" Shit , you drive worse than Travis." The guy named Shepley said.

I laughed once.

" Somehow , I am seeing the body of Abby with the character of Travis." America said.

Shepley thought about it and laughed.

" So true , that's why you can't get along cousin." He said while laughing.

Travis looked at me and wanted to kill me with his stare.

" Sorry about that." Abby said.

I shook my head.

They lead me up the stairs to an apartment.

" Well here we are." Abby said.

A small puppy came in running to their feet.

" This is Toto." Abby said.

" From the wizard of Oz right?" I said.

Abby kept staring at me.

" Travis , I am looking at the female version of you." Abby said.

" To the hell with that." He said and stormed away with anger I never seen before and crushed a door behind him.

America and Shepley shook their head.

Abby was looking from me to the room.

" Go to him , I need to leave anyway.I'll leave my number here. Call when someone has calmed his dick of an attitude." I purposely shouted the last part.

" Sorry Abby , it looks like I won't be able to get along with your husband." I said.

Abby's eyed popped open.

" How did you know?" She said blushing.

" Well, I saw the rings." I said chuckling.

She blushed and looked at her hand.

" Well , I'll go then." I said smiling to her.

She nodded and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

" I'll take it." Shepley said.

I turned around to leave , when I saw him at the door.

" Shit , is it really you Brett. Fuck TRAVIS , get your ass here." Shepley shouted.

" You got to be fucking kidding me."I mumbled to myself.

" What the fuck you want?" Travis came.

When he saw Brett at the door he grinned.

" Brett, where the fuck have you been?"

They hugged like guys.

" Well hasn't been this lively since Travis crushed the house." America came near us.

" He crushed the house?" I asked her.

She nodded.

" Well you see , they were heads over each other but they had a rock instead of a head and got us all on edge , they fought and laughed and they made me rip my hair out."America sighed.

I chuckled.

When I turned around I saw all the guys looking our way.

" Well well." Brett said.

I smirked.

" Following me ?" I said.

" Not exactly." Brett said smiling.

I shook my head.

" Well , I got to go , Abby. Call me if you need." I said.

" Where are you staying?" She asked.

" Who knows." I said smirking.

" You can stay here." Abby said.

I turned around to find Travis glaring at me.

" Better not , your husband already hates me as it is." I said smirking at him.

" No he doesn't." Abby tried to protest.

I put my hand up to stop her.

" Don't worry , I'll be fine. See you around cousin." I smiled at her.

I walked around the guys and down the stairs.

The breeze hit my face like a relief ,never thought it would end.

Took a cigarette out of my pocket and put it to my lips.

" You look cute when you smile." A voice behind me said.

Brett was smiling behind me.

" I thought I already showed you my famous smile." I said.

" No you didn't I would have remembered it for sure." He said grinning.

I lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

" Where are you staying?" Brett said.

I shrugged.

" Don't know."

" Come at my place." he said.

I laughed once.

" I thought I made it clear I don't sell my vagina so easily."

" Yeah well , my mistake that time ,but don't worry I am not after your vagina , well if you don't want me of course." he said.

I moved closer and breathed the smoke in his face.

" Thanks anyway." I said.

When I was about to grab the handle of the car , he grabbed me from my shoulders and turned me to face him.

His face was an inch away from mine.

" Well if you were this strong before, you might have gotten what you wanted." I said with a smirk.

He laughed once.

" Well , I am not that type of guy."he said.

I stretch my eyebrow.

" Then what do you want?" I said.

" To give a girl a place to stay until she had a good place to call home." he said smiling.

My eyebrow shot up.

" No alterer motive I promise." He said putting a hand on his chest.

I chuckled.

" Fine."

Haven't nowhere to go , plus even if he looked and talked that way his eyes looked sincere.

I hope my intuition is good.

After all I am unlucky four, who knows what will come of me.

" Let me go say bye." He said with a smile on his face.

I nodded.

He looked eager , no alterer motive ,yeah right my ass.


	4. Chapter 4

" Here we are." Brett said putting my bags on the floor.

His apartment wasn't that far away and looked normal enough.

" What do you think ?" He said.

" It looks , normal." I said.

He chuckled.

" I'll take that as if you like it.Here is your room." He said.

He showed me to a bright room , the walls were painted in a dark green , the bed was already made and the small wardrobe was open.

" Was me being here, in your yearlong plan?" I asked.

He laughed once.

" Yeah , just added it after seeing you , had to meet you again." He said looking at me.

I shook my head and threw the bags on the bed.

" Well,um- thanks for this."

" Welcome, you have a private bathroom so no peeking at my beautiful body."

He winked at me.

" Seen better."

This time it was my turn to wink at him.

" Well , I have to go buy groceries ,all I have is beer in that damn refrigerator." He chuckled.

" I'll go and pay."

" You almost sounded like a good girl." He smirked.

" What if I am?"

He came closer , so close his breath was on my cheek.

" If you would be , me being so close would make you shiver." he chuckled with twisting my hair.

" Well better go. Is there anything you like in particular ? " he asked.

" Beer."

He chuckled and nodded.

He grabbed his keys and wallet and he winked at me before heading at the door.

That went smoothly.

I shivered.

Shit.

Well he had a nice apartment.

My phone rang.

" Yeah?"I answered.

" Do you need any girly stuff?"

" How the hell did you get my number, dufess?"

Trying hard not to smile.

" Got it from Travis. Well do you need anything or not ?"

" Got everything , I need. Thanks anyway."

" Wow , you thanking me sounded so hot."

I clicked the end button.

A second later my phone rang again.

" Yeah?"

" Hanging up on me sounded hot as well."

" I am hot , now hang the fuck up."

I heard him chuckle.

" Got it , see you in a few beautiful."

He hung up.

Yeah beautiful my ass.

I decided to take a shower to relax my nerves , instead of taking a cigarette.

When somehow the frigged water calmed my steamy head , I wrapped the towel around me.

I put on my bra and panties.

As I looked in the mirror I saw a pink like crossing from under my chest all across my stomach.

Ugly thing.

I soon grabbed some shorts and a baggy shirt.

Brett wasn't here yet so I grabbed my things and got everything placed in the small wardrobe , I only planned to stay here one night but finding a cheap apartment is hard these days.

" Hey." A voice came from behind me.

I jumped.

" Shit, bastard." I said, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

" Sorry about that." he said.

I shook my head.

" Took your time huh." I said.

When I turned to face him , I saw he was looking at me intently.

" Like what you see?." I smirked at me.

" Yeah I do."

I was half joking but his stare made me feel something , I haven't felt in ages.

Embarrassment.

I heard him clear his throat.

" I'll prepare dinner." He said smiling.

" I'll help."

" Well , well, in just a few hours I saw three forms of your character."

" There are other you won't get to know."

" Try me."

I smiled , unconsciously.

" There it is that beautiful smile." He chuckled.

" You can watch me cook , next time you will prepare dinner , deal?"

" Deal." I said.

I watched him prepare the food, I chuckled at how serious he is when he cooks.

" Here you go." He placed a plate in front of me.

I took a bite.

I never tasted food this good.

" Its really good." I said

" See already saw another version of you."

I looked up at him and smiled.

" This will be your last one."

He chuckled.

We chatted about stupid stuff like how he got here from that station and why I transferred here.

" Let me wash the dishes." I said.

" Fine."

He said after a long fight on who will wash the dishes.

I smiled in victory.

" Look , I have to leave early tomorrow , but make yourself at home , plus I am sure you will meet Abby tomorrow."

When he said that , his phone rang.

" Yeah?"

" Yeah , she's here man."

" She's hot that's why."

I threw the dish cloth in his face.

He chuckled.

" Yeah , awesome man , what time?"

" See you sucker."

He hung up.

" What was that about?"

" Curious are we?"

" Well I got the impression my beautiful self was involved."

" Oh , it was the main topic."

" So spill." I said.

" Shep, just called told me to go with them to dinner tomorrow , you are invited."

" You sure, they got a very bad impression about me." I chuckled.

" Travis did, but just because he sees himself reflected with beautiful tits."

" I will throw you a plate in the face."

" Try , I will grab you before you even touch the plate."

He smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

" How long are you gonna take woman?"I heard Brett whine from the other room.

I shook my head.

Looking at myself in the mirror one last time , I grabbed my purse and went to the next room.

Brett turned around , he was wearing ,black jeans and a blue shirt.

The sleeves were rolled to his elbows and his tattoos looked great.

He kept staring at me.

" What?" I said looking at myself.

" If you get rapped , don't blame me."

" Fuck you."

I chuckled.

I walked to him and he extended his arm.

" I may be the one who raps you."He whispered in my ear.

That made me shiver.

Shit, not again.

" Dream on."

" Yeah forgot , that punch actually hurt like hell."

I pushed his shoulder.

He chuckled.

" Lets go."

He led me to his car.

 

" Seriously Trav , just because she has the same character as you doesn't mean you can treat her like dirt."

I heard America say as we were heading their way.

" Don't worry Mare." I said.

They turned around.

" Girl, you look hot." Mare said.

" Likewise." I said.

Abby smiled.

" You came."

" Of course." I smiled at her.

" Brett your car is awesome."Shepley said as he admired Brett's car.

All of a sudden the boys talked about cars.

" So, Raven." America smirked at me.

" Some how , I don't like where this is going." I said.

" Me too." Abby said.

We looked at each other and laughed.

" You and Brett huh." America said.

" No , me and me." I laughed once.

America sulked.

" Nothing at all?"

" Its not so easy being me."

" That sounds like an excuse." She said.

" Well , it may be but really I only had shitty guys in my life, not gonna fall for some pretty face so easily."

" That's what Abby said and look at her she is married."

" Mare." Abby protested.

The boys joined us.

" What are you girls gossiping about?" Shepley asked.

America smirked at me.

" At how Raven thinks Brett has a pretty face."

Brett looked at me.

" Really?" He said grabbing his face.

" Mare , you just busted his ego a whole lot higher."

" Sorry , princess, as I said before, seen better." I winked at him.

He put a hand on his chest and looked hurt.

I rolled my eyes.

" I just saw double." Travis said.

I looked at him.

" You rolled your eyes, Pidge always does that." He said.

" Wow." I said,

" What?"

" You just told me a whole sentence without any hurtful meaning behind it." I put a hand on my mouth and tried to look emotionally.

Everybody started laughed , except for Travis of course , but he is letting it pass.

They started to walk to the restaurant.

I grabbed Brett by the arm.

" You do kinda have a pretty face."I said, winking at him.

He laughed once.

We all headed to our seats.

When the waiter came , she eyed Travis and Brett like they where some dishes to eat.

I rolled my eyes.

America and Abby chuckled softly.

We gave our order and we started to chat.

" Abs?" I heard someone say.

A guy came to our table.

" Abs?" I asked.

" Parker." Abby said.

She looked uncomfortable and Travis face contoured to anger.

" Excuse me." I said.

The guy named Parker turned to me.

" Am I seeing double?" He chuckled.

" Yeah , almost , I am Abby , her evil side of course." I said putting my chin on my hands.

He chuckled nervously.

" Sure you are."

I smirked.

" First off , Abs really ? Sure I got a hot body but Abs ? Do you even have abs under that shirt?"

I reached out for his shirt but he smacked my hand away.

Brett edged from his seat but I grabbed his hand.

I chuckled and got up to face him.

" You should be more gently to the girl you are drooling over." I said.

" Who's drooling?" He chuckled nervously.

There.

" You are nervous , what for?"

He didn't respond.

" Then how about , you turn your ass and get away from my table , I was so happy before , you came and ruined everything." I pouted.

He stared at me , then turned to face Abby.

" Bye , Abby, hope you are happy this way." He said.

" I am." Abby said.

I grinned.

Parker looked at me and Abby and headed away.

" I just changed my mind about you."Travis said grinning like an idiot.

When I sat back down , Brett grabbed my hand and squeezed once.

" I just saw Abby turn sexy."America said.

" Pidge is sexy." Travis said.

Abby blushed and kissed Travis cheek.

" Thanks baby."

Everybody laughed.

" But really, you look alike , for cousins." Brett said.

I looked at Abby.

" She is beautiful, plus our eyes and hair are completely different."

" For a girl who seduced a whole patrol station , you really don't believe in yourself do you."Brett said.

" Fuck off." I said.

" Well Pidge does have particular eyes." Travis said turning to his wife with honor.

I smiled.

" Well , you have a very particular honey shade." Abby said looking into my eyes.

" I guess another family gene huh."I said winking at her.

We chatted for hours , not like my character at all , so I am dead tired.

" We are going to dance wanna come?"America said.

Brett looked at me.

I shrugged.

" Sure." He said.

We went to a club called the Red and a bartender named Cami served us.

" Come Raven , let's dance." Abby said.

I shook my head.

" I don't dance." I said.

The girls looked at each other and smiled at me and they went to the dance floor.

" Raven , um , thanks for coming."Travis said loud enough for me to hear.

" Huh , I couldn't hear you ? Was that a thanks coming from your mouth?"

" She is happy to have you." He continued.

" Me too."

I winked at him.

He grinned and went to join his friends on the dance floor.

" Just witnessed another side of Raven Abernathy , Score." Brett said.

I shoved him in the shoulder.

" I'll go for a smoke , save me the seat."

" Sure want to go alone?" Brett asked.

" Sure, I am not a pussy like you."

He smirked.

" You are definitely not."

I winked at him and headed for the door.

Taking a drag from my cigarette calmed the thumping in my head.

" What's a beautiful creature like you doing here alone ?" A guy came from behind me.

He licked his lips.

Gross.

" I am Ethan , whats your name ?"He said coming closer.

" Come a step closer and I will put this cigarette in your eye."

" Sure you will."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

Damn , he is strong.

I kicked him but he didn't let go.

A hand landed on the guys shoulder.

" Let her go or you will die."

It was Brett.

His eyes , thirsted for blood , I shivered from his stare.

" Brett Sinclair , sorry man , she's your girl?"

He chuckled nervously and stepped away.

I was captivated by that stare , its cared the shit out of me but somehow I couldn't look away.

" Finish the god damn cigarette and get your ass back inside."

He shouted.

" What the fuck man calm your dick."I shouted back.

" I just save your sorry ass of a life you know that right ?"

My sorry ass of a life ?

I glared at him.

" I-- sorr-" He said putting a hand on his face.

" Sure you are." I threw the cigarette and went back inside.

" Wait , Raven." He followed me through the people.

" Go fuck yourself Brett." I said.

I looked for Abby , she was at the bar.

" Hey cousin , I have to go. We still on for tomorrow right ?" I said.

She looked at me then at Brett and got the situation.

" Yeah." She smiled at me.

I gave everyone a hug and left turned without speaking to Brett.

" Goddammit woman stop." Brett shouted from behind me.

" Who the hell do you think you are huh ?" I said turning to face him.

" I just got that rapist out of your ass you know ?"

" Yeah got the point, my sorry ass of a life, yeah thanks Brett." I said turning around and walked away from him.

" How are you getting home ?" He shouted.

" I'll walk." I shouted back.

I heard him shout but didn't give a damn.

The club was just a step away from the apartment , so I removed my heels and walked.

He didn't follow me , somehow that ended up hurting me more.

God dammit girl , don't fall for this,you know better.

My phone chirped it was a message from Abby.

' Brett is pissed as hell , he is drinking everything , gonna take him to our place. Be safe cousin."

' Thanks Abby and sorry about that."

' No problem , just what happened ?'

' Can't get involved.'

' You sound just like me , I know what you feel.'

' You found yourself a good guy Abby ,I am happy for you.'

Suddenly my phone rang.

" Yeah?"

" Why did that message sound like a goodbye?" Abby asked.

" It didn't , I just need to go somewhere for a few days, I'll be back."

" Don't do this, he will regret it tomorrow."

" I don't know him Abby , plus I came here for you and I really need to go somewhere. I'll be back next week promise." I re-assured her.

I heard her sigh.

" Really promise?" She said.

" Yeah , plus I will call and text.See you in a week."

" See you in a week cousin."

She hung up.

I arrived at the apartment , grabbed all my things and left the spare key on the kitchen table. I tossed everything in the back and started the car.

My phone chirped again, this time it was a message from Brett.

' You are leaving?' 

I didn't respond, for shit sake I was coming back , I just needed to go somewhere alone , this much connection with people wasn't my thing.

It was pitch black and somehow it brought some bad memories , but I pushed it at the back of my head and drove off. If the map was right , there should be a motel I could stay in.

My phone chirped a couple of times till I reached the motel.

I got a room and just stood there in the room looking at my phone.

This time it was a message from Elena ,she said , he is looking for me.

Shit.

No , he can't be.

Thank God he didn't touch her.

All the other messages were from Brett and Abby. Which I didn't feel like answering at this point.

I feel on the floor and grabbed my knees.

Calm down Raven , Calm down.

Tears filled my eyes.

One rule still stands, don't cry in front of people.

Why is this happening?


	6. Chapter 6

Birds chirped outside as I opened my heavy eyes.

I got up from the floor, my ass was crashed. I grabbed some clothes and took a long shower.

When I was ready my phone chirped.

" Yeah?"

" We got a problem." Abby said.

Shit.

Don't tell me.

" What happened?" I asked

" Brett is heading to where you are."

I sighed.

" He won't find me."

A knock on my door startled me.

Don't tell me.

I opened the door slowly.

" Do you know how much I was worried asshole?"

" It seems he did." Abby chuckled from the other side of the phone.

" We still on for today." Abby said before hanging up.

I looked at Brett who looked dead pissed. I rolled my eyes and walked into the room.

" What the hell Raven?" He said closing the door behind him.

" Its early Brett, don't shout."

He sighed.

" That's the way you solve your problems ? Running away?"

" You don't know me Brett." I said getting angrier by the second.

" Did you give me the time to ? I want to get to know you but you ran away by the first fight."

" First fight ? You shouted and insulted my sorry ass life Brett , I know I have a sorry ass life ,thank you for making it clear now."

He put his hand on his face and rubbed his eyes.

" I am sorry about that , I didn't mean it like that."

" Sure you didn't."

" Do you hear yourself ? I am trying to tell you how sorry I am and you don't even give me the chance."

" I don't care about you Brett."

He shut his mouth. There , that is the only way. I can't get close.

" You think I don't know what you are doing?"

" What ?"

" You are pushing away everyone ,just because you are scared to get to know someone."

" Its not that Brett , now please leave."

" Not until you tell me."

" Tell you what ? That I am scared to get to know you just because I care enough not to put you in danger?"I shouted without thinking.

Shit.

" What ?" Brett said.

I shook my head and grabbed the bags and put everything in.

Brett grabbed my hand.

" Talk to me." He said.

His face was close again.

" No" I said.

I struggled to get loose of his grip but it was too strong.

" Talk to me Raven."

" No."

" God dammit."

He pushed me , my back hit the bed and he was on top of me.

" What is going on Raven? Please talk to me." He pleaded.

" Why?"

" Why what?"

" Why do you even care , its only been two days."

He loosed his grip. He doesn't know either.

This time he put his hand on my cheek.

" I know too much that stare to look away." He said.

His eyes looked sad.

We looked at each other , neither of us dared to break the stare.

His face lowered , he was just an inch away.

I put a hand on his lips.

" Don't get involved Brett , please."

He took my hand in his.

" I already am , the moment I saw how lonely you are."

How can he be so sure ? His eyes make me feel like a little kid.

I shook my head.

" You aren't and that's why I need you to walk away Brett, before its too late."

He grinned.

"What?"

" You said you didn't care about me ,so why are you so concerned ?"

I shut my mouth.

" You care right ? Don't tell me you don't feel something here."

He touched my cheek again, I couldn't help but shiver by his touch.

" It doesn't matter."

" Hell , it does."

" No , it doesn't Brett. Look I am tired of this please just go."

" You are coming with me , Abby is waiting for you. If you don't want anything to do with me I get it but you came here for your family right ? So don't leave her alone."

He stood and outstretched his hand tome.

I know if I take his hand , I won't be able to let go. I won't be able to leave.

" Its okay ." He smiled down to me.

Somehow even though I am scared to get him and the others involved , I can't help but grab his soft and strong hand.

" There." He pulled me to him.

His nose touched mine.

" I will be able to break your walls one day , I am not gonna leave you alone , Raven."

Tears filled my eyes.

I just broke my last rule.

" Come here." He said and pulled me into his arms.

Never has someone held me like this ,maybe that's why I feel so safe in his arms.

" You feel the connection between us right ?" Brett said.

I nodded.

" Tell me."

" Yeah , I do."

I couldn't help but admit it , there is a connection and that is why I can't let him get involved with me anymore.

More precisely with Unlucky Four.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few minutes in his arms , I composed myself and pushed him away.

" Lets go , my cousin is waiting."

Slipping away from his arms was hard ,but what needs to be done has to be done.

I grabbed the bags and tossed everything in it. I didn't pull much out of the bag , since he bursted in here before I could even grab anything from it.

" You are staying at my place right?"Brett asked , crossing his arms as he waited for me to finish.

I looked at him." If its no problem."

I still had nowhere to go , but just because I will be living with him , I can avoid him , except for dinner but other then that I can avoid him easily.

" No problem at all." He said grabbing my bags.

" By the way , how the hell , did you get here?" I asked walking out the motel.

" I ran."

I looked at him with a doubtful expression.

He laughed once.

" I took Shep's car."

" Then follow me out of here , I'm sure you drive like a snail."

I pulled my glasses on.

He chuckled.

I told the owner I would leave ,leaving the keys on the counter.

Putting my bags back in the car , Brett started the car.

He grinned from his window.

Idiot.

I started the engine and off I was. I didn't intend to slow down for him to follow , he will find his way for sure. When I looked into the review mirror , I saw that he was tailing my ass , he's good. I speed up a bit but he kept stuck to my ass like a leech.

I chuckled to myself.

We drove like maniacs , so in about ten minutes we arrived at Abby's apartment.

They must have heard the engine and when I got out of the car Abby came down running and jumped on me.

" I guess you must have missed me."I said chuckling.

" Idiot, don't do that again."

" Sorry about that."

Travis came running down , with only his boxers on.

" Do you own a shirt? Or you just like to show off your body?"

" Both." Travis chuckled.

" Abby , what did you do to him?" I said putting a hand on my mouth and gasped.

" What do you mean?"

" He's gone soft , he even chuckled.Did something happen?" I said pointing at Travis.

Abby laughed once and Travis rolled his eyes.

" I have school but how about we go for lunch later?" Abby asked.

" Sure , I'll pick you up."

" See you later sucker." I said nodding at Travis.

Brett threw the keys to Shepley.

" Thanks man." He said.

" No problem."

When I was about to enter the car I saw a Harley parked in front.

" That yours?" I asked Travis.

He nodded.

" Well , at least you got good taste."

He laughed once.

" I married her."He said putting his hands around Abby.

I chuckled and dropped in the car.

" See you later." Abby said waving before heading back to the door.

I waved back as I started the engine.

" Ready?" I said looking at Brett.

He was watching me carefully.

" Should I be?"

I chuckled and drove full speed ahead.

We arrived at his apartment in a flash.

" Fine , I wasn't." He said getting out of the car.

I chuckled.

He grabbed my bags and led me in.

" Welcome back."

" Thanks."

" I have to leave for work and I don't think I will be back for lunch." He said rubbing his neck.

" No worries , I'll make you something for when you get back." I said walking to the room.

" Don't worry about that I can grab something at work."

" Sure from that shitty shack , its the last thing I can do." I said turning to him.

" Hey , it may be shitty, but it pays the rent."

I chuckled .

He looked at me for sometime and shook his head.

" See you later then."

" Yeah." I said.

A truck horn startled me.

" Perfect timing." Brett chuckled.

" What?"

" Well , yesterday my car got jammed and had to take it to a mechanic."

" In the middle of the night?"

" Yeah."

I shook my head.

He grabbed his keys and winked at me before heading to the door.

I grabbed my shit and went into the shower.

To kill time I put my things neatly in the room and crashed on the couch to watch a movie.

Abby texted me that she will be ready in an hour , so I grabbed my keys and headed out.

I parked just outside the cafeteria and texted her.

I got out of the car and leaned on the door. Taking my last cigarette out, I lit it and took my first drag.

My phone chirped.

" Yeah?"

" Hey there beautiful , Travis just messaged me."

" And I should be knowing this because?"

He chuckled.

" They are going to the Karaoke this weekend and wanted to know if we were in ?"

" Sure."

I wanted to stay away from him as much as possible but if it means more time with my cousin, I didn't mind.

" I am so gonna beat your ass."

He seemed eager.

" Try me , don't come crying later."

" Tempting , but sorry babe , I am good in this."

" Good luck then."

I hung up on him, but he texted me back.

" The more you hang up on the me the more it turns me on , Raven mm Raven."

" You will die alone, that is a certainty." I texted him back.

" That makes the two of us ,sweetheart."

" Dream on , did you see me?"

" Yeah I did."

Somehow his text sounded serious.

" Good." I texted him back.

" Well well , such a beauty." A group of guys approached me.

I kept silent and stared at them from my glasses.

One of the guys licked his lips while looking at me.

Disgusting.

" There you are."

Shepley and Travis approached me.

" We can't leave you alone a second ,you don't try to suck a dick." Travis said glaring at the guys.

" Maddox." One of them said.

He moved away quickly.

" Wow , you have such a good reputation, I am amazed really."

He glared at me.

" What the hell was that about? Huh?"Travis said.

I looked at him. I took the last drag out of my cigarette and threw it to his feet. I inched closer to him.

" Just because , you are family doesn't mean you can yell in my face like that asshole , who the fuck you think you are." I said crushing the cigarette I threw before.

" Easy now." Shepley said pulling me away from him.

" Why did you let them treat you like that ?" Travis said , trying to calm himself down.

" Have you ever been to Vegas boy ?"I said.

" Yeah."

" Well , then you must know , how women are treated there , I was raised there."

" Weren't you raised in a foster home?" Shepley said.

I nodded.

" I just had a bed and food , they never cared for me , so I had to help myself."

" What do you mean help yourself?"Travis said.

When I was about to say something which I would regret later , Abby's voice saved the day.

" Raven." Abby and America came to us.

They kissed their boys hello.

" Ready ladies?" I asked.

They nodded.

" Where are you going?" Travis asked.

" Just for lunch Trav." America said rolling her eyes.

" See you later baby." Abby said kissing him goodbye.

I smirked at him and started the car.


	8. Chapter 8

" I ate like a pig." America cried.

" Sure you did kid." I said.

Women in that time of month always eat double , well triple in America's case.

My phone rang.

" Yeah?"

" You didn't run away again did you?"

I am sure he has a grin on his face right now , thinking he is so cool for saying that. I rolled my eyes.

" Hey Brett." The girls shouted in my ear.

I looked at them , how did they know ?

" Girl , you just rolled your eyes ,fall all we know only a single guy can make you roll your eyes. Just like your cousin." America said nudging Abby.

Brett kept laughing on the other side of the phone.

" Tell them hey for me."

" Yeah sure , gotta go have to take them to school , see ya."

I hung up.

" Did you just hang up on him ?"America said.

I put on finger up and said: " Wait for it."

My phone rang again.

" Still hot." he whispered.

" Go fuck your boss Brett."

" I sure will, see you tonight."

" Yeah yeah."

He chuckled and hung up.

" Lets get you girls back to the educational life." I said as I opened my car.

They kept bugging me all the way back to school about what was going on in Brett.

I shook my head so hard , I felt dizzy.

Seeing the boys I parked near them.

" Thanks, Raven." America said as she got out of the car and snuggled near her boyfriend.

Abby stayed in place.

" Abby?"

" Its okay to be happy , Raven. Look at me , I ran from people like Travis and ended up marrying him." 

She chuckled.

" Well, you are lucky enough to beloved like that , from what I hear you are everything to him. I can see that." As I pointed at him looking at us.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

" And thanks to you , I might actually like my family." She said while getting out of the car.

Same here.

Travis nodded at me , while hugging his wife.

She broke him and he broke her walls.

From the stupid shit I heard , it must have been a disaster.

" A beautiful disaster." Abby had told me.

I shook my head. They waved before getting into the building. I really can't let my problems break what they have here, I'll have to find a way to protect them.

I decided to look around and to find some clothes. Ended up buying more stuff then needed.

Clothes an all , I even bought presents, don't know what for but I thought they would like them.

My phone rang.

" Abby?"

" Hey cousin , we thought about going out tonight , want to come with us ?"

" Its Monday."

" Yeah so ?"

"Never mind."

" So you coming ?"

" Sure why not."

" Good then Brett will pick you up after work , be ready."

She hung up.

So I guess Brett is coming as well , my good plan for avoiding the guy isn't going so well.

Well I live at his place so that's that.

I decided to had back , I didn't notice it already got so late, I only had an hour to get ready. All the time I needed.

When I arrived, Brett's car was already there.

" Brett." I called as I opened the door.

" Yeah."

Brett came out with only a towel around his waist.

" Well , well , is this a surprise attack?" I said smirking.

Not so bad.

Who am I kidding , he has an amazing body and the tattoos are more beautiful then I thought.

He laughed once.

" Yeah , I thought about coming out without the towel but then I didn't want you to faint before the dinner."

" Keep on dreaming pal." I put the bags on the sofa.

" Did you rob somewhere?"

I laughed once.

" Yeah , I did."

I grabbed the bags with the clothes and headed to the bedroom.

" Be ready in half an hour or I will leave you here." He called from the other room.

Yeah sure you will.

I headed for the shower and was in and out in about 15 minutes.

I decided to wear my new pair of jeans, a black shirt and a red leather jacket. I found a pair of heels that matched the jacket and had to buy them. I may not be the most fashionable girl , but when it came to heels , I turn all rainbow vomiting unicorns.

I curled my hair and put on some makeup.

" Raven." Brett shouted.

" Coming."

I grabbed my purse and put the present sin it.

When I went out of the room , Brett kept staring at me.

" Deja' vu." I said.

He shook his head and extended his hand for me to hold.

" I can walk just fine , but thanks."I said passing beside him.

He grabbed my elbow.

" I know you can , I just want to hold hands."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.


	9. Chapter 9

When we arrived , the others where already here.

Abby and America hugged me, the boys did their boy stuff.

Ohh come on not that stuff and you know it.

We ordered almost immediately.

" So how exactly do you guys know each other?" America asked the boys.

They all laughed once.

" I technically knew his brother before him, we traded punches."

" He is the only one who I know that actually got to bet Trent."

" Trent got bet ?" Abby said looking at Brett.

" Yeah , me too." Travis said.

" Travis Maddox actually lost ?"America said.

" Well he is tough man , like steel."

Brett chuckled.

" Raven?"

I turned around to find a familiar face.

" Axel?"

I got up and hugged him.

Axel was one of the few kids I talked to back in Kansas , also he was Emily's boyfriend.

" What the hell are you doing here?"he asked.

" Came to find my family."

Axel turned to the table noticing Abby immediately.

He smiled.

" Good for you, I always thought Vegas got you wrong pumpkin."

I chuckled.

His boyish charm always gave the girls in our neighbourhood heart throbs.

His smile vanished when he looked into my eyes.

" What?"

" He was released from prison ,Raven." He whispered.

I nodded.

" Emily told me."

" Em , is she okay?"

" Yeah she is fine , he didn't touch her."

He sighed in relief.

I never actually knew why they broke up in the first place.

" Why don't you go back to her Axel?"

He smiled.

" As if she would accept me now Raven."

" She would , you know she has too much of a good heart , plus she never stopped loving you."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

I smiled at him , the hope in his eyes made me think of how Emily will be happy knowing the love of her life actually still hopes for things to work out.

" I'll go back."

That statement started me.

" Really?"

He nodded.

" I never liked it here much."

I smiled.

" Axel?" Someone called from behind me.

" Got to head back to work."

He hugged me and turned around.

" Hey Axel?"

" Yeah?"

" Protect her for me."

" Always , but you know you need the protection more than she does, he is still obsessed with you."

I nodded , knowing exactly what he meant.

When I sat down , the others kept staring at me.

" What?"

" Who was that ?" Brett asked.

I smiled.

" Well , he was my fosters sister's boyfriend."

" Brought back memories ?" Abby asked reaching for my hand.

I squeezed her hand once.

" Good ones though." I smiled at her.

" By the way , these are for you."I pulled out two small boxes and put them in front of the girls.

" What for ?" Abby asked.

" I saw them and thought you would like them and ended up buying them."

" Why me ?" America asked.

I smiled at her.

" You are like a sister to Abby , you helped her more than her actual family , your parents took care of her. That makes you part of my family too. Thank you for being there when I wasn't. Know I have two cousins."

America eyes watered.

" Thank you." She said smiling.

" Thank you , Raven." Abby said also with tears in her eyes.

I shook my head." Cry and you will ruin your mascara.Now open."

They chuckled.

When they opened their boxes they gasped and smiled.

" Charm bracelets." Shepley said while putting the bracelet on his girlfriends wrist.

" Yeah , I got you the first charm ,now its your turn to continue your life I guess."

I chuckled.

" Why a butterfly?" Abby asked.

" Well , remember when you told me you two are a beautiful disaster?"

Abby nodded.

" Well , somehow I thought of a butterfly, It was an ugly caterpillar and ended up in something so beautiful."

Abby looked at Travis and smiled.

" Sorry boys , didn't know what to get you."

" You got us enough." Travis said.

" What?"

" The smile you put on my wife's face is enough for me." he said.

" Same here." Shepley said looking at America with pride.

" Hey , what do I get?" Brett jumped in.

" You just ruined a very beautiful moment, you suck." I said.

" Hey now." He said.

They all laughed.

We ate and laughed for hours , we were the only table left in the restaurant.

Still not used to this , I get tired from all this communication.

When we were about to leave Axel came running.

" Pumpkin , we have a problem." He said panting.

" You guys head before me , I'll be right back." I said to the others.

They all nodded but suspicion crept in their eyes, mostly Brett.

When they left I turned to Axel his face was white.

" What's wrong Axel?"

" I just got word, from my parents."

" What , did something happen to Emily?"

Fear crept inside me.

He shook his head.

I sighed in relief.

" Don't be relieved so easily , Raven, he left town."

I took a step back, I saw Axel and the whole restaurant turn around.

" What?"

" Yeah , he looked for you everywhere and somehow found out that you left town."

" Does he know I am here?"

" Not that I know off , but be careful Raven you know he is one of the best trackers in the business."

I know that well.

" Don't stay here for too long , run Raven , be safe." He said while hugging me.

" You go back Axel , be safe as well.Take care of yourself."

He nodded and looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

I shook my head and smiled.

" Hey now , you must know by now that I am a survivor."

" Yeah but , you are still a girl."

I looked down to my feet.

" But , even a girl like you has her knight in shining armor huh?" I heard a soft smile in his words.

When I turned to where he was looking ,Brett was waiting for me at the door.

" Coming?" He called.

I smiled.

" Raven , I know why you have to be the way you are , but they are good people , they come her often and I always hear them laughing. You know what to do."

I nodded and hugged him for the last time.

I know exactly what to do.

" Ready?" Brett said putting his arms around my shoulder.

" Yeah."

I turned to Axel one last time , he was smiling back at me .

He and Elena know me more than anyone else.

I smiled back at him and headed out.


	10. Chapter 10

They all hugged me goodbye , even Travis , and left.

They made plans for the whole week.

Good, I only have a week for this ,this is the last week I will have with them.

" Had a good night ?" Brett said as he pulled into a parking in front of his apartment.

I nodded.

" Something that guy told you , made you upset right ?"

I looked at him.

" Mixed feelings , more then upset."

" If you need to talk-"

" Here." I said putting a box into his hands before he could finish.

" What's this ?" He asked smiling.

" I thought you might like it , well its a thank you gift for letting me stay here."

He shook his head.

" Don't need any presents and you know it."

" I know but still."

"Thank you."

I noticed this necklace , it looked like the one he had in the only picture he has in the apartment.

" Its beautiful." he said touching the piece of jewelry.

" I had one exactly like it."

" Yeah , I saw it in a picture."

He looked at me.

" Can I kiss you?"

He looked into my eyes pleadingly.

" Better not." I said opening the car door.

He pulled my arm and I fell into the car once again.

He turned my face and his lips touched with mine. It was only a peek but the feelings that came running into me with it was too much to handle.

" That's all I wanted." He said grinning.

" I can't do this Brett." I said getting out of the car and heading to the apartment.

When I got in I head straight for my bedroom.

A knock sounded at my door.

" Can we talk?" His voice sounded harsh.

I didn't respond so he opened the door and sat on the bed beside me.

" You can't push me away Raven."

" I am not pushing you away , I just don't want you."

" Yeah? Then why are you crying?"

I didn't even notice , tears fell heavily on my cheeks.

Brett grabbed my chin softly and pulled my face to look into his.

" What are you doing to me ?" I asked.

He smiled.

" If you knew , what you do to me,just by looking at your eyes , or seeing you smile."

He chuckled.

" Why me ?"

He looked into my eyes.

" Because , your eyes match mine and I know what those eyes mean."

" What do they mean exactly?"

He sighed.

" That you must have gone into some deep shit and you are scared to even consider being friends with someone."

" Friends?" The word blurted out of my lips.

He smiled.

" Yeah , Abby and the others."

" What about you?"

" You tell me."

He lowered his face to mine.

His lips touched mine and this time I responded.

It was a soft kiss at first but then he deepened the kiss.

Mixed feelings ran into my mind.

I pushed his shoulders softly.

" I am sorry." I said.

" What ?"

" Nothing like this can happen again Brett."

" Why not ?"

" Cause I care."

He crashed his lips on mine on more time , licking my lips asking me to let his tongue in.

I opened slightly my mouth and his tongue was soon dancing with mine.

He didn't let go until we were both breathless.

" That's the more reason for me to stay."

I looked into his eyes.

He grabbed my chin and peeked my lips softly.

" Trouble is coming my way Brett , I can't let you get hurt."

" I can defend myself , Raven."

" You don't know whats coming,"

" Raven , I was trouble before , I am sure I can defend myself. Did you fight this alone all this time?"

He asked.

I nodded.

" But , I didn't do much of a good job , its still heading my way."

He pulled me into his arms.

" You are stronger then any girl I know and too be frank , I know a lot."

I looked up at him with a disgusted look, knowing where this is going.

" Just shut up , pretty boy." I said.

" Its kinda cute , telling me that while you are hugging me."

I let go immediately and he chuckled.

" Can I stay here ?" He asked.

" Sure, but dare to approach my vagina and I will throw you away from the window."

" I will not , boy scout honor."

I laughed.

" There it is."

I looked up at him.

" What is ?"

" The laugh , I wait for every five minutes , but instead in 4 days I have known you , you only laughed very few times."

" I am not one of those girls Brett."

" Never wanted you to be, you are special."

" How so?"

" You don't even know how beautiful you are."

" Yeah sure."

I slipped out of his arms and headed to the bathroom.

I changed into my pjs, well a shirt and shorts. When I came out of the bedroom , I found Brett into his boxers , watching the door waiting for me.

" Nice." I said.

" Not as much as you."

I rolled my eyes and went beside him.

" Just let me hold you for tonight,nothing more." He asked.

" Why ?"

" Just being near you like this is peaceful." He smiled at me.

He doesn't know how much I feel at ease just by seeing his smile.

All my anger , my sadness fades away just by being near him.

Shit , I feel like a soppopera girl.

He pulled me to him and I rested my cheek to his chest.

" Night." He said.

His voice echoed in his chest.

" Night."

He squeezed me and rested his cheek on my head.

Why does being with him is so easy ?

Why being with all of them somehow I feel home and safe.

They are amazing people.

When everything will be over , I hope I can come back here.

Back into these arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Birds started to sing outside, their becks hitting the window softly.   
I opened my eyes.  
Shit they were heavy, all because I cried like a stupid kid.   
I felt soft snores.  
When I looked up, Brett was sleeping soundly with his arms around me.   
His face was so relaxed, like there were no problems in the world.   
I smiled and touched his cheek softly, he didn't move, he must be a heavy sleeper.   
My phone chirped.  
I groaned, I could stay like this for a day.   
I slipped away from Brett 's protective arms. He moved on his back, I kissed his forehead and headed to the kitchen trying hard not to make a noise.   
I checked the phone it was only seven in the morning, I checked Brett's schedule on the refrigerator, he has to start work at 10.   
My phone chirped again.  
It was a message from Emily.  
' Hey, sister. I heard about Axel, thank you so much, he is heading home right now. About him, I think you can relax for a while, I asked my friend to check his gps, he is heading the other way, that should buy you a few more weeks. Text me about that boy, Axel told me. Miss you pumpkin , love you. '

I love this girl, everyone thinks she is a goody two shoes, but damn to hell she is not.

' God I love you woman. But I still can't stay here for long. And his name is Brett, we do have a connection but Em you know I can't.'

My phone chirped almost immediately.

' Pussy, you are just scared. Those walls you put up will only push people away Rav and you know it. '

I sighed.

A door closed and soft steps came from behind me.   
Two strong arms came around my waist and he kissed my neck softly.   
"Morning."   
" Morning."

I turned and pecked his lips.   
He smirked.

" What?"  
" Do this every morning and I'll lock you inside. "   
I put two fingers on my lips.  
" Wow, so my kisses do that effect on people. I'll keep that in mind."

Brett's face looked so funny.   
I couldn't help but laugh.   
He pulled me to him.   
" Joke all you want."  
"Tempting, you are easy to make fun off."   
" Just shut up."   
His soft lips came down on mine with hunger.

My phone rang.   
"Just leave it. " Brett said between kisses.

I pushed him softly and reached for me phone.

" Yeah? "   
" Hey cousin, Travis and Shepley would like to know where Brett lives. "  
"Are they planning on something stupid? "   
"Probably, sorry about that. "   
I chuckled.   
" Hand the phone to your stupid husband will ya. "   
"Yeah. "

Brett looked at me suspiciously.

" Hey sucker. "  
" How you doing fucker? "   
" Hey , since I married your cousin I only fuck her. "  
" If you were trying to make me feel uncomfortable, it worked. Now what do you need? "   
I heard him chuckle.  
" We just want to crash at his place when the ladies go out and do their lady shit. You might not know since you are hardly a lady. "

I heard Abby complain and she probably slapped him.

" Fine I'll send them to you. "  
" Cool. "   
He hung up.

I shook my head.   
" Breakfast?"   
I asked Brett who gave me a very suspicious look.   
"What was that about?"   
He said sitting on the chair.  
" They guys wanted to know where you lived. "   
" And you told them? "  
I smirked.  
" Yeah but knowing they would come crash in by 5 minutes time I gave them a detour."

Brett chuckled. 

"You can cook?"   
Brett asked and I placed some pancakes in front of him.

" Yeah, only thing I am good at. "   
"How about you cook every day?."  
He grinned.   
Then he looked at the plates.   
" Why four? "  
"They should be here so I thought, why not give them some breakfast."

Brett looked at me.   
"Change."   
"What? "

Brett got up and pulled me to him.   
" I am the only one who can see you in these crappy pyjamas."   
"They aren't crappy. "   
He laughed.   
"Fine. "

I went into the bedroom and grabbed a baggy shirt and put it over me.

A knock on the door startled me.   
It wasn't a knock more like a kick.

I came out of the room, they boys already took their seats on the table.

"Hey Raven. " Shepley said smiling.  
"Hey shep. "

"Thank you for giving us a detour."   
Travis said.   
"Welcome, that's for telling me I was hardly a lady. "

Shepley punched his cousin in the shoulder playfully.

I put a plate of pancakes in front of them.

"Did you put in poison? " Travis asked, eyeing the pancakes.

" That might be an idea for next time. "

I smirked.

Brett chuckled.

"How can you live with her?." Travis asked Brett.

I threw the chocolate syrup in his face.   
He grabbed it just in time.

"That's why. " Brett said laughing.  
Travis glared at me.

" You can cook some good pancakes woman. " Shepley said eating happily.

Travis took a bite.

" Well at least you are a good cook. "

I bowed my head.

" There are some more if you want."

Brett smiled at me.

I headed for the shower.

They are so noisy this early in the morning.

When I opened the door I heard them talking.

" You have to tell her man. " Shepley said.

" No, if she finds out she will run away again. " Brett said.

They were taking about me.

" Brett, I dealt with her cousin and believe me they aren't a piece of cake but I think Raven is worse, don't let her leave so easily."   
Travis said.

" Guys, I don't want to speak about my past." Brett said.

At that point I closed the door.

I walked into the kitchen.

" No one ate my pancakes right?" I said.

"Nope. " Brett said handing me the plate. 

I smiled at him and took it on the sofa.

" Raven , do you have planes with Abby today?"   
Brett asked.

I shrugged. " It's too damn early to know. "

" How about you come with us? "   
Travis asked.

" Hell no. No offense shep. "

Shep laughed.

" I need a new tat."

" Of a woman with her tits out? "

Brett laughed.

Travis glared at me. 

" What you gonna get? "   
I said eating the pancakes, also some stupid show was on tv.

" Don't know yet. "

I thought for a while.

" How about a butterfly?"

Travis laughed once.

" You serious? "

I got up and pulled my shirt up, showing slightly my stomach.

The ink on my stomach was one of my favorite.

" Just because you are a man doesn't mean you can't make it awesome."

Travis looked at my stomach.

Brett got up and came near me pulling my shirt down.

" You did that to cover a scar. "

Travis looked at me seriously.

I crashed on the sofa and continued to eat my pancakes.

" How did you get that scar? "   
Brett asked.

Oh so, he won't tell me his past and I have to spill mine? 

Hell no.


	12. Chapter 12

"Raven, how did you get that scar? "   
" None of your business." I spitted.  
I headed for my room grabbed a pair of jeans and my keys.  
"Hey, Rav."   
It was Brett.   
"I need to go for a ride, see you later. "  
He grabbed my elbow.   
"You are coming back right? "  
"Yes, Brett don't worry. "   
He let go of my elbow and I passed him and the guys.   
What the hell do they know of me. Just because we are friends doesn't mean I have to tell every little secret, especially this scar. No one, not even Abby can know. It was my fault for showing them the tattoo that only covered a piece of the scar.   
I speeded from the apartment, the road always calmed my nerves, too bad its so early in the damn morning I would have killed for some Jim Beam.   
Dammit.   
I can't stay here for long that is an absolute certainty.   
They are so nosy, I'm sure they don't tell me every secret, most of all Brett, break my walls my ass, he doesn't even tell me about himself and its better this way. No more kissing , no more breakfast, I am out of his life for good. Joshua will know about him for sure, he will be the first one to target. That is his tactic. He gets rid of every person close enough to me, so I end up alone and go to him.   
I can't end up in his grasp not again. He will be the end of me.   
I sighed.   
Who knows maybe one day I can actually have friends and even someone more than that. But for know I can't not till he is back behind bars. He shouldn't have been out in the first place, someone payed for his release and I am sure who is.   
All my life I have known disasters, not even a fragment of my life was worth talking about. Other than Emily of course. I stayed away from her, for years, until he was behind bars. I endured watching her cry so much at night and I couldn't do anything about it. My sorry ass of a life was a mess and it still is.   
My phone rang, I didn't give a fuck who was that, I speeded with nothing more than road in front of me.

When I was calm enough I headed for Abby's school, Brett may be at the apartment and I don't need him right now. When I park in front of the school Abby was outside with that friend of hers Finch. I kicked the door and shut the door. Finch saw me coming and immediately offered a cigarette, I took it and when the smoke hit my lugs the world seemed fair enough.

"What's wrong cookie? " Finch said glancing at Abby.   
Abby touched my hand but I moved away.   
" What are we gonna do today? " I said changing the subject.  
Abby wasn't satisfied but she shut her mouth.   
"Karaoke? " She shrugged.  
"Cool. "   
I saw Travis and Shepley heading our way.  
Got to be fucken kidding me, from all the damn school they found me.   
"What the hell Raven. " Travis shouted as he was half the way to us.  
Shepley jogged to keep up with him.   
He gave me an apologetic smile.   
I threw the cigarette and turned to Abby.   
"Call me later. "  
She sighed but nodded.   
I heard Travis shout but didn't give a damn, he has some anger issues but I am far worse buddy, I can hit far worse than any man. I learned from the fucken best.   
Someone grabbed my elbow and turned me around.   
Travis looked furious.  
"What? " I said trying to calm my nerves.   
"Talk. "   
Abby came running and tugged Travis shoulder.   
"What happened? " she asked agitated.  
"She has a very bad scar. "   
I slid my elbow straight into his chest. He let go and back a step.   
"Raven. " Abby shouted.   
"Stay away from my business. I already told you what to do. "  
"What the hell? Where did you learn how to hit like that. "  
"From me of course."  
A shiver went down my spine.  
Oh no, shit no.   
My eyes started to sting.   
Travis and Abby looked at me, they knew something was wrong.   
I didn't have to turn around.   
"Joshua." His name almost made me puke.   
"Hey beautiful. I missed you. "   
He slid his hands around my waist and put his chin on my head.   
I couldn't move, I could only shiver.   
Abby looked at me with fear.   
" Your friends baby. "  
I shook my head.   
" He just started to hit on me I kicked him. " The words came out hurtful.   
And thank God my voice didn't waver.   
He sighed. No good.   
" Don't go hit on me girl. " He is gonna hit him. No.   
I turned around and grabbed his jaw.   
" Don't, you just got out of jail. "   
He smiled wickedly and put his lips on mine.   
I was about to vomit but I responded.   
"Raven? "   
Great just my luck.   
Brett.  
I calmed my nerves and turned around slowly.  
Joshua always liked my bitchiness. That always impressed him.   
Its time to be a bitch.   
When I turned Brett had his eyes wide. I slide my hand around Joshua's waist.  
" Who's Raven? " Joshua looked at me. I shrugged.  
"Names Candy, sugar. " I said licking my lips.   
Brett kept looking at me.   
"Let's leave these losers, where do you want to go? "   
I said winking at Joshua.   
He laughed.  
"How about you give me a tour, then we can go anywhere you want. " He kissed me again.   
"Sound good sugar. "   
He pulled me after him, when he wasn't looking, I turned to them and gave them an apologetic smile.   
Then looked at Abby.   
She nodded and mouthed to be safe. I nodded softly then turned to this disgusting man.   
" Why did you run away huh? "  
I shrugged.  
He stopped and grabbed be by my hair forcefully.   
"Don't even do that again. "  
I nodded.  
I looked back at them, Travis was holding Brett , Abby was shaking.   
I looked at Brett, my eyes stung and I bit my lip not to cry. His shoulder fell and stopped struggling. I smiled at him and turned my attention to Joshua. He was smirking at a girl sho wore a mini skirt. She winked at him. I turning his chin.  
"Satisfied with me yet?"  
"Never, you are my number one doll. "   
I nodded and followed him as he dragged me after him.   
I had to endure it. He is not a normal jealous boyfriend, he would kill. He almost did once.   
He almost killed me.


	13. Chapter 13

" The crowd is waiting for you pumpkin." Joshua said kissing my cheek.

To appease Joshua , he got me a gig in one of his clubs. 

" All those years in prison , I need money sweet heart." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

" Whats the song?" I asked pushing my bra.

" Some stupid song , Dangerous Woman." He rolled his hand.

" Its not stupid its actually perfect for this fucking bunny costume."

" Hurry up , Candy." The sound man said.

" If you get me the money I need to repay that asshole, I will leave your darlings out of this."

I turned to him.

" What?"

" Ohh come on Candy , that girl looked exactly like you , don't you think I wouldn't notice. Your face is so beautiful." He cupped my cheeks.

" What exactly do you want Joshua?" I asked moving my face from his grasp.

He chuckled.

" You of course."

I nodded and walked to the stage. 

Whistles exploded from the crowd.

The song hit the sounds and I sang.

I somehow got time to do a choreography, something sexy enough to make wealthy man suck there own dick.

This is why I didn't want to dance at the club, old habits die hard.

Shouts exploded from everywhere. Shit load of money landed on me. I wasn't even at half the song. Joshua is a lunatic but when it comes to getting money he is the best of the best. That's how I ended up in his grasp the first time.

I moved the right moves , Vegas teaches a girl to do amazing things.

When I finished my last pose , Screams filled the room. I heard Joshua laughing in the backstage.

My eyes landed on the crowed , then they landed on a pair of eyes I am very familiar with.

Fuck , what the hell are they doing here?

Brett , Travis , Shepley and another guy looked up at me with eye's wide open.

Joshua came on the stage and grabbed my ass.

Brett looked furious.

" Gentleman , you know her , you want her , you need her. Candy is the Cat of Vegas."

Shouts erupted and more money landed on the stage. A man dressed in black started collecting the money.

" How about another go?" Joshua whispered in my ears.

The crowed cheered up and Joshua left the stage for me.

Brett moved through the crowd and came in front of the stage.

The lights shut down.

It was my que.

I went in the middle of the stage.

When the beat dropped, I noticed the song was the first one I ever danced.

My boobs were high , my ass is drawn out with this costume. Easy.

I moved with the beat and did every sexy move I learned.

Brett kept staring at me.

Then an idea popped in my head.

I crawled on the floor and went in front of Brett. He was smiling , so I licked his face and whispered in my ear.

" Leave , I will be fine."

Before Joshua noticed , I continued to move and winked at every guy who were waving money.

When the song finished the crowd shouted and tossed me money.

Joshua will be pleased.

I bowed and moved backstage.

" You never disappoint , with that money I can go on for a while."

" To whom do you own ?" 

Joshua chuckled.

" Nothing ever passed your eyes."

" Joshua , you tortured me , almost killed me and used me like a sex toy. Don't you think I learned from the best?" I spitted.

Joshua shook his head.

" You turn me on so hard."

" Joshua who do you own?" 

" Don."

My mouth fell open.

" Don ? Fucken Don are you serious Joshua , he is far more worse then fucken Benny." 

I moved around the room holding my head in my hands.

" Pumpkin , I need you back in Vegas." 

" To hell with that Josh." 

" You still call me Josh." He chuckled.

" For fuck sake Josh , I loved you. Then you turned all fucken creepy , look what money and vegas got you." 

Joshua sighed.

" We already went through this , you are my income of money." 

He pulled me by my elbow and planted his lips on mine forcefully. I struggled to get out but he was too damn strong.

" Let her go." A voice shouted.

Joshua let me go and turned to see who is was.

Shit Brett.

Joshua chuckled.

" Ohh ,look. Are they your friends ?" 

" No." I said. 

" Doesn't look like it. Remember what I did to Ember ? How is she anyway?" 

" She has your kid bastard."

" Oh yeah."

" Anyway , I give you an hour to get rid of them. Our flight to Vegas is booked. Your old boss misses you." Joshua turned and left.

I shook my head. Then headed straight for the guys.

Grabbed Brett by the ear and pulled him after me, the others follow.

When we where outside, the body guard looked at me and then I shook his head. He nodded and got inside.

" Didn't you fucken hear me ?" 

" What the hell woman?" Brett shouted.

" We were worried sick and we found you dancing like a whore." He continued.

" I was saving your ass." I spitted.

He looked taken aback.

" Look go back , you won't be able to take him on. I know you guys are strong but you won't even be able to touch him." 

" We will." Brett shouted.

" Take me on then." 

" What ?"

" Come on." I signaled him with two fingers.

" I would never hit a girl , even more you." 

" If you can defeat me then yeah you can take him on."

" Damn she got balls." The guy I didn't know.

" Did you reproduce Trav?" I asked.

" He is my brother." He said.

" Trent."

I nodded.

" Whats wrong Brett? Aren't you the strongest ?"

Brett shook his head.

I sighed and punched him stomach.

He got to his knees and coughed.

" What he fuck Rav?" Travis shouted.

" In here I am called Candy." 

" I already told you , to not get involved Brett." 

" And I thought I already told you , I couldn't leave you alone." 

I sighed this is going nowhere.

" Look, I really am thankful , but don't get more involved , you may be tough guys but we are dealing with dark Vegas."

" We dealt with that already." Travis said.

" Yeah , Abby told me. Benny right ?" I chuckled.

" Whats so funny ?" Travis said glaring his eyes.

" Cause Benny himself is scared of us." 

Travis eyes went wide.

" Who are you?" Brett said looking at me.

" I am Candy."

" What did you do with Raven?" He said.

" We are the same person , but unfortunately Candy is what Vegas wants."

Trent vanished and I noticed he was heading for me.

I grabbed his wrists.

" Strong and handsome." I winked at him.

I kept hold of his fist and kicked his stomach.

" Strong and beautiful." 

I smiled.

" Candy." Joshua shouted.

" Yeah?"

" Don't kill people."

" I am not you."

I heard him chuckle.

" He killed someone ?" Brett whispered.

" Ohh no man. I didn't but almost killed the woman who is kicking your ass down there." Joshua shouted.

Brett's eyes went wild and so did everyone else's

" You have half an hour , you now I don't like it. I am letting you just cause you got me shit load of money , Candy."

" The scar." Brett said.

I sighed.

" I don't have time to tell you the whole story but I know what I am doing."

" You know what you are doing ? Are you fucking kidding me , you are working for the guy who almost killed you." 

Brett grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

" Talk to me." He said.

" There is nothing to say." 

" There is a lot." 

" Then how about you tell me about your past?"

Brett looked taken a back.

" I am saving your ass and everyone else's. Listen this is the last warning. Forget me and don't get involved." I was about to turn around when Brett grabbed my elbow and planted his lips on mine.

I waited for this for so long , I missed him so much.

Fuck.

I pulled away.

" Please , Brett. Do as I say." I whispered.

" I would never forget you. You are important." 

I smiled and put my hands on his cheek.

" Then do as I say. Believe in me." 

" Will you be back to me ?" 

" I don't know."

" This doesn't make any sense Raven."

" I will explain everything in time for now go back and wait for me."

Brett sighed heavily and pulled me into his arms.

" If he touches you-" He said angrily.

" He will , that is his way Brett. I am his doll."

He pulled my shoulders and cupped my face.

" And you let him?" 

" Who says I do ? But that is the only way to keep myself alive. "

" Did you love him?"

I looked deep in his eyes and nodded.

" Before he turned all crazy , he was an amazing guy." 

" Try to find him but come back to me."

" I will never leave your side."

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

A hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me backward.

" You touched my girl enough." Joshua said.

" Shall we go?" I asked.

" Yeah." 

Joshua glared back at Brett and pulled me after him.

Brett was gonna follow me but Travis pulled him back.

I mouthed Thank you to him and he nodded.

This is gonna take time even years before I could come back. I won't come back till Joshua is back behind bars. He will never hurt my friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Joshua and I first met when I was still in foster care. We were so young but I remember perfectly , other children used to bully me and he always protected me. I only stayed in that mad house for 2 years before Emily's parent's adopted me. Joshua protected me and gave me courage, for a girl who just lost everything he became my everything. When I was adopted , Joshua told me to keep in touch and I did. We started to grow up and in the end at age 16 we finally got together. But Joshua took some wrong turns and started to work for bad people. He tried to leave me out of it but I never wanted him to face loneliness ever again. So I went to Vegas and asked for work. No one would want an underage brat , but one day a lady told me she would teach me to dance and that one day It would come in handy. In fact it did , in two years I was one of the best dancers in Vegas. Joshua kept heading for the darkness so I worked my ass of and in a few months I handed everything I owned to Josh's employers, but never expected what would come. The fucken bastards ordered Joshua to take my clothes off and have fun with me in front of them , if he did that he would be free. I laughed at first as if the kind Joshua would even try to touch me, that's were I learned to not be so fucken naive. He ripped my clothes off and tried to fuck me but I kept struggling , Joshua thought me to fight throughout the years so I kept a fair fight but then he grabbed a knife and the last thing I know was that I was in hospital and Joshua behind bars. I visited him often but he never wanted to see me , after all he did to me I still loved him. After that I got back on my feet and danced throughout Vegas , I repaid Joshua's dept and got shit loads of money for myself. No one knew about that except for Emily.

" I heard you repaid my depth that time." Joshua whispered.

We where on our way to Vegas , back to that shit hole, back to the times I feared for my life so badly just because I was born a girl and my Joshua was never there to save me again.

I shrugged.

" I still love you." He said.

" Sure you do Josh." 

I heard him sigh but I kept my eyes outside the window. If he really loved me he would never take me back to that place.

" Look , if you help me with this , I will leave you alone."

I couldn't believe my ears , I turned around to face him.

He caught me off guard and kissed me.

" God I missed you."

He put a hand on my thighs.

For fuck sake , I missed him too.

But it was too late. 

I removed his hand.

" You had your cans Josh , you had my life in your hand and look where that got me."

Josh shook his head.

" You wouldn't understand."

" What wouldn't I understand Josh , I did everything for you , I even learned to dance like fucken whore. And what you do ? When I was dancing , you got my instructor pregnant." 

He shrugged.

" She attacked me , you must be thank full I didn't turn her in for abusing an underage guy."

I couldn't believe my ears.

" What about me?"

" What I did with you was always real." 

He grabbed my chin and grinned. 

I shook my chin from his grasp.

This is getting worse.

" If you really loved me , you wouldn't have stripped me and cut my stomach in two."

" That was a mistake , they gave me something to drink and it went to my head." 

I laughed once.

" And you think I would believe you?" 

I turned to him and he cupped my face.

" I would never hurt you."

" You already have."

I pulled his hands off and turned away. 

Deep down , I know Joshua had a huge part of my heart. But when Brett appeared in front of me all of Joshua disappeared. The way he touched me , the way he looked into my eyes the way he kissed me all gave me life. When Joshua kisses me he takes my life.

" About that kid."

" Which one?"

" Brett."

Shit he knew his name.

" What about him?"

" You really didn't recognize him?" 

I turned to look at him and he sighed.

" Damn your memory must be hazy. He was one of Dan's favorite fighters."

My eyes went wide.

" What ?"

" Yeah , he was the one who stopped me from killing you that time and he was the one who sent me to prison."

My eyes stung.

Brett. It was thank to him I was still alive. Why wouldn't he even tell me ?

Damn that Brett. 

" I must say when I saw him , I was so pissed. But then I remembered he saved you so I let him go." 

Joshua's face blurred. 

Shit I am about to cry.

" In 14 years I have known you , you only cried when your parents were involved and this time." 

I wiped my eyes.

" I cried everyday you went to prison."

His eyes went wide.

Brett. My sweet Brett. 

God, I miss him. 

Even when Joshua the guy who almost killed me , the man who changed my life , the man who put all my walls up , the man who's fault I lived the way I did. Brett's face calms me.

" Dan payed your bail." I said.

" Yeah."

" So it must be one hell of a sum." 

" 15K" 

" Shit." 

" Yeah."

" So I need half a year to get all that money, after that I don't want to see your face again Josh. Keep out of Vegas and find a life."

Joshua stayed quiet for a while but then he responded with a simple Okay. 

Half a year away from everyone. Please wait for me. Please accept me once more.

Brett please , don't forget about me.

Brett.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to load noises coming out of the T. V. When my vision cleared and my mind back to normal I woke up slowly and wrapped the white sheets around me.

"Dammit Josh turn the damn TV down asshole." I groaned.  
The room was well lit and a beautiful sea view gave me an early call every morning.  
Two arms wrapped themselves around my middle.  
"You never where an early person. "Josh said kissing his way from my neck to the soft spot behind my ear.  
Its already been half a year since I left Abby and the others. Its been half a year since i left Brett behind.  
These past 6 months have been horrible, strip clubs, crappy costumes and sex with a man I don't love anymore.  
Fucken asshole.  
"What time is the show? "I asked turning to him, taking a step away from his abusing lips.  
"At 11."  
Dammit still have half a day to go.  
I closed myself in the bathroom, the white sheet slided down on the floor. Bruises popped around my middle and arms.Josh seems to like rough sex, if it weren't for my attitude, I would me mellowing in my fucken self pity. Who would take pity of a whore?  
I punched the wall, surging pain dwelled in my arm but I didn't care. Tonight is my last performance, my last show, my last costume. Tomorrow I will be on the first plane to where my home is.To where he is.  
Abby kept in contact these past months but only through few messages , since Josh took my phone.  
The water was cold and I shivered but this way I could freeze my brain to not think of him. Abby told me that they are doing fine, Brett didn't come visit and the boys couldn't get a hold of him, which was troubling but she said that he was crushed and he couldn't bare to see her,since she looks like me.  
I hope he is doing fine.

"I'm going out for a drag. " I told Josh.  
I finished putting on the cat costume and slided a dressing gown on me. Tonight was chilly and I didn't want the whole neighborhood to see me in a cat costume. When the burning sensation hit my lungs, my nerves relaxed and I leaned on the door.  
I wounder what they are doing right now?  
Shepley would be running after America cause her whining exploded him.  
Travis would be drinking Jim bean , while Abby leaning to kiss him softly. Probably whispering something disgusting in his ears.  
Brett..  
Brett? He would probably be at work, while some chick with hormonal problems flips her tits on his counter.  
Well I never got the chance to really know him, Brett has walls around him that not even my stubbornness could break. One day I hope he will tell me.  
Look where he got me, dreaming like some sick love fool.  
Suddenly a hand slammed on my mouth and an other hand grabbed me by the waist.  
A tall figure pulled me with him to the dark alley, I wanted to shout, to fight but I couldn't , more like I didn't have to.  
"What the hell are you doing here Brett?"I mumbled in a hushed voice.  
His hand cupped my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.  
"I have been looking for you."  
His eyes where the only thing visible in this dark.  
My heart was thumbing and it almost bursted through my ears.  
"What? "  
His fingers touched my lips, it sent a shiver through my whole body. His eyes shined. I know what he wanted to do and I was almost kicking myself to not jump on him and rape him on the spot.  
"Kiss me." It came out as a plea but I didn't care.  
He crashed his lips on mine. His hand slided to my waist and pulled me to him. His kiss, made me want more, neither of us wants to let go and we are both already breathless. I could feel him heart mimicking mine. Two hearts resonating as one.  
Gross, chick sentence.  
Raven you have lost your touch.  
"Come back with me?" He asked breathless.  
I shook my head.  
" Tonight is my last performance, I should be coming back tomorrow."  
His eyes shined.  
"I'll wait for you. "  
"Don't, Don is here. "  
His eyes widened.  
" How do you -"  
"Josh told me. " I cut in.  
He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"The first time I saw you at the shake I recognized you immediately and it killed me that you didn't know your own Savior. But what killed me more is that I got to know you and I fell in love with you.The connection between us runs deep Raven and I couldn't tell you. I changed from those days -"  
I put two fingers on his lips,well where I imagined they where.  
"Brett, its okay. "  
His eyes glossed over and his lips meet mine again. This time it was a soft kiss at first but his need gave in and he couldn't take his mouth off a second.  
Then I heard a door open.  
Fuck.  
I pushed Brett away and stepped out of the dark.  
" Its time for makeup. " A woman smiled.  
I nodded and she went back inside.  
Brett came out of the darkness and I could see him finally.  
He has left his beard growing and heavy bags laid under his eyes.  
" Go home and take care of yourself before I come,but leave the beard your hotter this way. " I winked.  
He chuckled and pulled me by the waist.  
"I missed the retorts.Promise you will come back to me? "  
He didn't look me in my eyes and his head hang low.  
I put a finger under his chin and pulled his face up.  
"I promise."  
He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
" Go." I pushed him away from me, I could stay here for ever but his showing up made it even more painful for this night to pass.  
He nodded and vanishes in the dark.  
I took a deep breath and composed myself.  
Raven is gone, Candy is here.  
Candy.  
Candy.  
I opened my eyes and licked my lips.  
"Lets get this show done. " I smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

Thousands of man came to see the last show of The Cat of Vegas who also happens to be unlucky four and also a favorite of Don, the most powerful man of Vegas. I was the talk of the moment and tonight was my last show which is gonna give Josh a shit load of money.

Money flew to the sky like rain, I never saw so much money in one night, Josh told be to give an encore,more money came into view. Don is gonna be happy.  
After the show, my legs where screaming but I went straight to the hotel and got my luggage ready.  
"So you are leaving? " Josh came into the room.  
I smiled softly.  
"Its been 6 months already and you long passed the amount of money you owed Don 3 months ago but I stayed as promised."  
Josh nodded.  
"There is nothing I can do to change your mind? "  
I shook my head.  
For the first time since childhood, Joshua Roberts was sad.  
I walked in front of him and kissed his cheek.  
"You know, I am really thankful for the part of my parents but you still stayed in the dark side. If you didn't there would be a possibility I would never have left your side."  
He smiled softly and kissed my forehead.  
"Thanks Raven. "  
"Its been a long time since I heard my real name from your lips."  
"I always liked Candy better." He shrugged.  
I punched him in the stomach and chuckled.  
He laughed once and pulled me into a hug.  
"Be careful, your still one of Don's favorite and you will always be. "  
I nodded.  
We hugged for a some time then the front door flew open.  
"How touching." A fat voice entered my ears.  
"Don."I mumbled.  
"Pumpkin,I heard you are leaving me already?" He pouted his fat lips.  
"That was the deal Don. " I whisper.  
Josh grabbed my arm and crushed it to tell me to shut the hell up.  
Don nodded and crashed on the sofa. The bodyguards around him has increased dramatically, there must be trouble in Vegas.  
"The witch if Vegas also know as the cat of Vegas.Ironic how you got your nickname really. I remember it was Halloween when I found out your talent and it scared away every dancer I hired.You scared them. " Don laughed heavily.  
"Well since then you became my all time favorite, the first woman to not fear me. Your attitude makes me wonder. Me! "  
"Don,where is this leading to? "  
My stomach sank, I knew exactly where this going but I was afraid to think that way.  
"where?Well my dear, do you actually think I would let my best source of money income to leave? "  
I gulped, I knew it.  
"Don you never go back on your word. "  
"That is true but my dear if its for you and the green behind you I will have to break my word. " He motioned to one of his guards and the man took his gun out.  
Shit  
He aimed it but didn't fire.  
And he didn't aim it at me.  
"Don why? " Josh mumbled.  
"Candy my dear how can you endure him, he even tried to kill you, how can you let him kiss you." Don was getting impatient.  
Fuck, what the hell?  
"If you stay and be my lady I will let the loser live? "  
My mouth fell open.  
Yuck,what the hell?  
Josh turned to look at me, his eyes where wide matching mine.  
"I am very fond of you, come on make a choice princess, he dies or you come with me? "  
Dammit,I couldn't go away from this fucken place.  
Sorry Brett, but I have to -  
Aloud sound bursted into the room and a scream took my breath away.  
Josh was crouching on the floor holding his shoulder. Blood dripping out of his fingers.  
"Fine,Don I'll be your woman but don't hurt him anymore please." I shouted, blood was everywhere and Josh's complexion was changing drastically.  
"Too late. Plus I always hated the guy. " The motioned to the guard again and the guard pointed his gun again, I jumped in front of Josh in a protective pose .  
"Donald,don't you dare hurt him. " I shouted at the top of my lungs.  
I just dug my own grave, Don hates his name and so far who uttered his full name never went home.  
Don sucked his teeth.  
"Such a waste."  
The man aimed his gun and he shot.  
I closed my eyes but no pain followed.  
I dared to open my eyes.  
The guard was slouching in the ground and a tall figure covered my eyesight.  
Noway.  
Noway in hell.  
"What the hell are you doing here? " I shouted, tears filled my eyes.  
Brett lowered himself at my level and smiled.  
"Seems the princess needs to be saved again. "  
"Run away Brett, please , you're gonna die, I can't Live without y-"  
His lips touched mine softly.  
"Me too and that is why I am not leaving."  
He smiled and got up.  
"Brett Sinclair, the most powerful man in Vegas." Don laughed.  
"Good to see you Don. "  
"What made you come back? "  
"The woman you just tried to kill. "  
"And the hero came back to save her once's again. "  
Don laughed once.  
"Just stop Don, I came to work for you on my fathers command and I am sure he is the only man you don't want to anger."  
Don's face whitened and for the first time ever he looked scared.  
He shoot me a glance and sucked in his teeth.  
But then he walked away slowly.


	17. Chapter 17

I wanted to jump on him and rape his beautiful face with kisses, also ask him who are his family but Josh is injured so I had to endure it.

"I'll call an ambulance Josh don't you dare die on me. " I grabbed my phone and was about to touch the number but a soft hand stopped me.  
" Medics are on their way and I'm sure Don is already in a police car." Brett whispered softly.  
I looked up at him.  
"How did you know? "  
"Well I took a hint from the first gun shot. "  
I smiles softly.  
Josh groaned and I pressed a cloth on his wound.  
"I'm so sorry Raven. "  
I hushed him.  
" Don't you dare talk, shut the hell up, your not gonna die. "  
He smiled softly  
" Its been a long time since you cried for me. "  
Heavy tears fell from my eyes. Even if he did what he did deep down I could never hate him.  
A siren sounded outside the house and I sighed.  
The medics are here.  
Soon after the medics took Josh away and then left me and Brett alone.  
As soon as the door closed, I jumped on him and kissed him with all I got.  
He didn't wait for any explanation he just kissed me back.  
His hand lowered to me pants and he slided them down.  
I helped him out off his shirt and threw his clothes away.  
We didn't leave each others lips for a second.  
He lowered me to the bed and pulled my legs around his middle.  
He thrust himself inside me and I shouted in pleasure. He kissed his way down from my neck, to my chest, to my abdomen.  
"Raven, I think I love you. " he mumbled as he made his way up again.  
I hushed him and taking in the pleasure of every sensation he is filling me with.  
"Don't hush me. "  
" Brett, I - love -you. " I mumbled through breaths.  
His lips left my neck and looked at me.  
"Don't stop." I pleaded.  
" Look at me. "  
I opened my eyes.  
" You mean it? "  
"Yes." I was never so sure in my life.  
He smiled  
" I love you. "  
He kissed me softly and pushed himself inside me again.

 

Soft kisses woke me up to the the smell of coffee and cologne.  
"What time is your flight? " Brett asked kissing my nose my eyes my cheeks my mouth and my forehead.  
" Past noon I think."  
"Better get up its 11."  
My eyes flew open and I jumped out of the bed and into the bathroom.  
I could hear Brett chuckle.  
"I booked Two plane tickets for 2 pm and canceled yours. "  
I popped my head out of the bathroom.  
"You did what? "  
He shrugged.  
" I called them this morning. "  
He smirked.  
I shook my head and closed the door.  
When I was in the bathroom, I thought about what happened yesterday.  
I'm going home.  
I used to think that Brett is my home, he is but Abby and her friends became my home as well and I can't wait to go back to them.  
Back home.


	18. Chapter 18

The hostess announced that the flight will soon take off, I sighed. Planes never bothered me so far but this time my leg can't stop bouncing.  
Brett chuckled and put his hand on my knee.  
"You are gonna see them soon. "  
He whispered in my ear.  
I smiled up to him, he knew I was nervous to go back home.  
Brett told me everything, his family is one of the wealthiest families around far greater then Don's, he opened up about how he ended up being a fighter, he used to get beat by his father so bad he manifested an immune to pain. He was brave enough to tell me but I am not sure I am brave enough to tell Abby and the others.  
Brett told me he will never leave my side, that gave me confidence.

 

"We're here." Brett said as he parked in front of Abby's place.

I sighed and closed my eyes to compose myself. Once I knock on that door , I will have to spill my whole life , talking about myself never made me eager. Something touched my face and I opened my eyes.

Brett smiled at me and nudged me to look outside.

Abby was running our way. I smiled softly and opened the door.

She jumped on me and I hugged her back truthfully for once.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

I saw Travis jogging our way and Shepley and America running behind him.

Abby let go and Travis hugged me, which took me by surprise I didn't know how to respond.

Shepley was smiling an America winked at me.

"Wow, so I guess you missed me too huh ?"

Travis composed himself and let me go.

"Missed your fucken attitude." He said looking somewhere else.

I punched his shoulder playfully.

"I missed yours."

He smiled and hugged his wife to him.

"Welcome home." Abby said.

I felt a surge of emotion rising up , oh no not good.

Brett put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm home." I smiled.

"Now spill the beans." Abby said looking furious.

"What moment gone?" I joked.

She didn't budge so I nodded.

"Fine, but I need a drink."

"Got you covered." Travis said.

 

As soon as Travis placed a glass of Jim Bean in front of me I slipped in through my teeth immediately.

"Where do I start ?" I asked looking at Abby.

She shrugged. " From the beginning."

I nodded and started my story. I had to stop for breaks and take a drink cause it was one hell of a difficult job to talk about myself. They listened through it all without interrupting me which actually made it worse ,since I don't know what they think , I've done some stupid stuff throughout my life but it was all for a good cause.

Once I finished I took a long breath and sighed.

Total silence , no one was looking at me straight in the face , Brett's hand never left mine but he never knew my life so far.

"That explains your nasty attitude." Travis broke the silence.

Thank God.

I chuckled and took a sip from my glass.

Travis placed a drink in front of Abby and she didn't think twice before taking it.

"Wow."She mumbled.

"Well, I'm sure you went through deep shit yourself."

"Not as much as you though." She looked deep in thought.

I was about to say something but Travis jumped in.

"One thing I don't understand, why did you stay with the guy if you had already finished the due payment ?"

Good question.

Now it was my time to not look them in the eyes.

I played with the glass in hand.

"He was very dear to you." Brett said.

I looked up to him , he knew more than anyone that me and Josh had a strange relationship.

"Even after all he put me through, actually after all we put each other through. He put a deep scar in me , literary,that a piece of my will always be his. Before I knew what he did for me I was afraid of him more than I was angry. Deep inside me I couldn't hate him . Now I know why. He sacrificed himself for me and I will always be thankful, yes I helped him with money , I danced like a whore but thanks to that I have a long supply of money. He slipped to the dark side because of me. He was everything I had, now that I think about it he was more of a brother than a lover."

I swallowed slowly , I didn't want to admit it, to tell Brett that a piece of me will always belong to that man , but he just smiled and took me in his arms.

"Now you got a family."

I smiled softly and so did everybody else.

Josh was everything to me cause I didn't know better but thanks to him Iran away and found my family.

He called me just before we left the hotel, he is doing fine and he should be leaving the hospital after a short period of time. But as soon as he leaves he will have to go back to prison for a short while. He didn't complain he said he deserved it for everything he put me through. I told him that after all of this is over he should leave Vegas and go travel somewhere, he chuckled and said that he will try to find a place to call home. That gave me courage , he came back to the good side once more and I am sure he will find someone very soon. After all when Josh is himself , he is a guy to die for.

Elena on the other hand kept shouting in the phone, she was furious that I didn't visit in the period I was back in Vegas. But she quickly forgave me when I mentioned that her parents would probably have a heart attack if they saw me in their house once more. She told me that she got back with Axel and that she is happy as ever, that made me happy as well, she is a person that deserves all the love in this world.

Brett opened the door to our apartment , I love for it came ours all of a sudden.

God I became a pussy.

"Welcome home." Brett said grinning like an idiot.

I crashed on the sofa and inhaled the air softly.

Its melled like him.

"Its hot how you smell the place I fart."

I threw a cushion straight to his face.

He just chuckled and sat at the edge putting my legs on him.

"So what are you plans now ?"

"Good question , who knows."

"What about school?"

"Don made me study everything, that was actually the only good thing he did."

"Isn't there anything you want to learn?"

I hummed and thought about that , I knew stuff but I didn't know everything that's for sure.

"I may like History?"

Brett snorted.

"History?"

I put my leg in his face and wiggled my toes in his nose.

"Fine fine. Sorry I laughed."

I nodded.

"So going back to school?"

I shrugged.

"What about you?"

"I got a job."

Now it was my turn to snort.

"Yes, with that smelly bastard. Brett you are too good for that."

He smiled down to me. Suddenly he pulled me up and made me sit on him.He didn't respond he just nuzzled in my neck.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what ?"

I turned to look at him in the face.

He is too handsome , dammit.

Gonna have to kill a lot of bitches in this town.

"Whats with that face?" Brett chuckled.

"Well, I was thinking I have to kill bitches in this town , your too goddamn handsome."

I sighed.

His face looked surprised than he bursted into a fit of laughter.

I punched him in the stomach but couldn't help laugh myself , he was acting like a kid.

"You don't have to worry about that your the only one for me."

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause your the only girl I had to save twice, if I leave you alone you would disappear."

"Hey now , I'm not that weak."

"Your not , that's why I want you to lean on me from now on. We are together from now on."

I smiled softly and kissed his jaw.

"So, what now ?"

"Who knows , as long as you are here , its enough for me."

"I was about to puke in my mouth. You are just the prince on the white horse." I chuckled.

He started to tickle me.

"Okay sorry, its you and me always." I said as I laughed.

He crashed his lips on mine.

"You and me?"

"You and me , idiot."

He chuckled and pulled me up with him and he ran to the bedroom.

Its us forever.

He was the connection I couldn't run away from.

He is my beautiful connection.


End file.
